Missionary
The Missionary is a monster and a boss in Silent Hill 3. This humanoid creature is a transmutated, forgotten member of the Order, a local religious cult in the town of Silent Hill whose another loyal zealot Claudia Wolf is able to command him and ordered this lost man to avenge the Order. Appearance In Silent Hill 3, it is a giant, hulking, humanoid monster wearing the Order's ceremonial robes (such as those seen on Pyramid Head). Carries a pair of bent spears with which he attacks Heather. It appears to have a head made up of many layers of decaying flesh held together. In Silent Hill: Revelation, the physique of the monster is clearly female. The monster has four discs sticking out of its head, blades on its arms, and exposed teeth. It also wears what could be considered promiscuous clothes, mostly colored black and red, similar to sadomasochism. In the scene where Claudia transforms into the monster, it initially does not have the disks/blades in its head, as it does in every other scene in which it appears in. After a few seconds, the disks slam into place within her head. They seem to come out of nowhere, but could possibly erupt from the back of its head. The creature could possibly be using these disks/blades as a form of defense, as it could probably ram its head into something and slice it, although this action is not seen in the movie. ''Silent Hill 3'' The Missionary is faced on the roof of Heather's apartment. A hideous member of The Order, sent by Claudia Wolf to kill Harry Mason. Heather retalitates and killed this fanactical monster before leaving for Silent Hill. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' The Missionary appears as a vicious and faithful disciple of the local religious zealots known as the Order of Valtiel in the film SIlent Hill: Revelation. The monster has four discs sticking out of its head, blades on its arms, and exposed teeth. The physique of the monster is clearly female. It is popularly believed that this is the monster form of Claudia Wolf, the leader of the Order of Valtiel who sought after Heather Mason. She kills Christopher Da Silva in a dream sequence in Heather Mason's nightmares, murders the private detective Douglas Cartland in the Otherworld Central Square Shopping Center, and kidnaps Vincent Cooper in Jacks Inn. At the end of the film, Claudia, after Alessa's defeat and Heather's arriva at the Order's underground haven known as the Sanctuary, transforms into the Missionary and fights Pyramid Head, who has been ordered to kill her by Heather Mason. Pyramid Head decapitates the Missionary. Symbolism The Missionary is a member of the Order that has become monstrous due to Claudia's power. To Heather's eyes, the appearance it takes is simply that of a monster. The Missionary is a member of the Order that has become monstrous due to Claudia's power. The word "missionary" refers to a person sent on a religious mission to persuade and convert another person to their belief. There is a running theme of maternity and femininity in Silent Hill 3 ''and its monsters due to the central conflict of the game centering on impregnation in the cult's attempts to force Heather to birth their god. The combination of the Missionary's title, his clothing, and his weapons may be seen as symbolism of abortion: "Missionary" here meaning one who is hired to kill (perhaps symbolic of a doctor hired to kill an unborn fetus); rubber gloves, a mask, and a smock being reminiscent of surgical attire; and the long, sharp weapons being exaggerated imagery of abortion tools. In ''Silent Hill: Revelation, the Missionary likely represents Claudia Wolf's religious indoctrination and raw femininity. The film's director Michael J. Bassett has stated that Claudia is supposed to be highly maternal, and the feminine appearance of the monster supports her feminine nature. The blades could represent religion being forced into her head. Considering quite many Silent Hill ''movie monsters are accumulations of those featured in the games, it is also very possible the Missionary has some roots in the Needler beast from ''Silent Hill: Homecoming, the most obvious comparison being when the Missionary assaults Douglas and Heather in the elevator, just as when Alex Shepherd is attacked by Needlers in the game. Gallery MissionaryMonster.png|The Missionary Demon Missionary.jpg Missionary.jpg The Male Missionary.jpg|The Missionary in Silent Hill 3 appears to be a humanoid male. The Female Missionary.jpg|The Missionary in Silent Hill: Revelation appears to be a humanoid female. Trivia *The Missionary is the first monster in the series to canonically kill a protagonist (Harry Mason). *It speaks to Claudia's character that she abandons the Missionary to be killed by Heather on the rooftop - she obviously does not intend for the Missionary to kill Heather, and knows Heather is more than angry enough to kill. *The Chainsaw Majini from Resident Evil 5 has a similar appearance to the Missionary. Both of the have some sort of brown, bloody plastic sack on their heads, and use blades to attack. *The Missionary also resembles the Biggy Man, a boss from the 1988 arcade game Splatterhouse. While similar in appearance, the Biggy Man uses dual chainsaws as weapons. *The Missionary appears to have a monster based on it called Scraper. These are smaller and weaker versions of the Missionary. They are extremely similar in appearance, sharing even the plastic sack on their heads and the tonfa-like blades. They aren't, however, the same creature. *The Missionary cannot see Heather if she turns off the flashlight or stands somewhere dark on the roof. The Missionary will charge Heather, then wander around aimlessly as it needs light to see her. * During the scene where Vincent is surrounded by nurses on a gurney, an x-ray can be seen of the Missionary's head on the wall. null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null